


Angsty ass storytimes.

by fiddlesticks_at_your_door



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, heheheh, sjhbj this is just a collection of story times from the fnaf discord server, ugggggggggggggggggg angst, william afton is a trick ass bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks_at_your_door/pseuds/fiddlesticks_at_your_door
Summary: /TW FOR: abandonment, leaving, domestic abuse, and refrences to child abuse and child murder/the story on suzy leaving





	1. Chapter 1

[Hurricane, Utah, 19XX]  
{Suzys Mothers House.}  
It had been a month since Suzy had left. Her wounds had been treated and she had been staying at her mothers house. She felt the guilt of leaving her children behind. She knew Henry had been worried sick about his children, and she felt like she owed to do one good thing. While her mother wasn't home, she decided to call Henry. She dialed in the numbers and waited for him to answer.

There was a few moments of silence, before he picked up. "Hello! This is the XXXXX househould, who is this?" His voice had a underlying tone of hope, like maybe, just maybe, it was someone coming to tell him that his children were ok, or that they had been found, safe and healthy. But life isn't like that. Suzy took a deep breath before responding, but her voice quivered with every word. "Uh...Hi, Henry. It's Suzy." There was a pause before he responded. "Suzy? Will said you left..? Should I go get hi--" He was cut off by her. "No!" She realized that she had yelled and calmed herself down a bit. "Sorry, Um, but please don't."

She had explained to him that there was something really important that she needed to tell him, and that she'd like to tell him in person. She'd told him her address, and Henry had said he'd be over there in a few hours. She had hung up and she was very, very nervous. How was she going to tell him? 'oh yeah, i think my ex husband kinda murdered your children,' She sighed. She signed out ways to try and tell him to calm down her racing heart.(edited)

After awhile, her doorbell rang. 'shit, its him.' She took a deep breath and walked over to the door, her hand hovering above it. A image flashed in her head. Her, on..that night, a suit case in hand and the children behind her. There was a knock again and she quickly opened it. "H..." She paused, glancing at him. His childrens death really did fuck with him, huh? She sighed and shook the thought out of her head. "Hello, Henry," He looked at her, eyes full of concern and worry.

She took a deep breath. "You-...You're gonna want to take a seat.." She motioned him inside and they both sat down on the couch. "I...Just know, You're..You're not gonna like what you hear," He squinted at her. "Is..Is this about m'children?" She nodded. "Sadly, Yes..."

She took a deep, shaky breath and explained. Explained to him about everything, About what she over heard on sammy and charlie, the constant hurt that William had inflicted her and her kids. About, well, everything. Both Henr and Suzy broke down in sobs. Suzy pulled Henry into a hug. "I'm sorry."  
[end.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /TW FOR: abandonment, leaving, domestic abuse, and refrences to child abuse and child murder/
> 
> the story on suzy leaving

[hurricane, utah, 19XX. 12:26 AM, The Afton residence]  
Suzy quietly got out of her and her husbands shared bed. There was a quiet squeak from the floorboards underneath her when her feet hit the ground. She paused, listening for any signs that William had started to wake up. There was none, so she took a few steps forward, and paused in-front of the bed, their bed. She felt a wave of guilt but shook it off, her husband was a bad man and this was for the best.

She continued on her journey on what seemed like forever to the door of their bedroom. Her plan was simple. Leave a note explaining that she'd left with the children, get the children, and flee. It sounded easy in retrospect, but doing it was a different task. She took a quiet deep breath and left the sticky note on Williams dresser. She went over to the door, her right hand hovering above the door knob. In her left was the suitcase that had the essentials for her and the children.

Suzy let out a quiet sigh and gripped the knob, the cold steel chilling her to the bone. She twisted it and opened the door. Suzy glanced at the room across from her, Where her children's room was. Then, she looked at the front door to their escape. She walked forward and gently closed the door behind her, not wanting to make a loud noise, as it could wake William up. She walked forward to her children's room and gently opened the door.

She quickly shut the door behind her and walked over to the bunk beds. On the top, Micheal was sleeping. Then, underneath him was Arthur, and underneath him was her youngest, Elizabeth. She spoke gently so that William wouldn't wake up, but loud enough her children could hear her. "Children, Wake up," She had to say it a few times before they all were somewhat awake. "I have to leave and you have to come with me. Please, I'll explain in the car." She pleaded. It took a few more pleas before she had them all behind her. "Don't speak." She signed as she slowly lead them out of their room.

She had reassured them that she'd explain once they were out of the house. She carefully walked down the long hallway, holding Arthurs hand because she knew he was scared. She occasionally felt a pang of guilt on what she was doing but brushed it off, telling herself this was the right choice. Soon enough, she stood at the front door, her hand fumbling to get the keys, as the house was always locked from the inside. She didn't notice her bedroom door creaking open. And while she was popping the key into the lock, she didn't hear the quiet footsteps behind her. Just as she put her keys down and she opened the door a crack, there was a voice behind her. One that made her blood run cold

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?"

She spun around on her heel. "O-Oh! I..." She couldn't find a good explanation to explain what she was doing. She feared for her childrens safety more in the moment of adrenaline. She quickly signed to her children, knowing Will wouldn't understand. "Children, go to room. now. I have this." The three children quickly scurried off to their room, but watched through the crack in their door.  
[physical/emotional abuse, fighting tw/cw]  
"W-Will, Pl-please--" She quickly dodged a slap from William, but didn't avoided the punch. She stumbled backwards in fear. William sneered at her. "What the fuck were you trying to do...?" Suzy didn't respond as she dropped her suit case in a futile attempt to open the door and run, but will grabbed her collar, stopping her. "I said something. Answer me."

After a few messed attempts to answer him, he let go of her collar, knocking the breath out of her. She backed up into the door, causing it to open it some more and let the cool breeze in. "I can't believe you'd do this to me, Why?" His face had a faux softness to it before it hardened again. "Get out of my house, And don't. Come. Back." She pulled herself together and walked towards the children's room. She opened the door and un-clipped her necklace and put it on their dresser. Elizabeth looked like she was going to cry but pulled herself together enough to sign. "What's wrong, Mom?" Suzy frowned slightly. "I am sorry. See you again? I will." She signed back before walking back to the front door. William smiled and stopped her as she passed him. "Oh, Yeah, And heres a thanks," She stopped, looking towards Will. And soon, there was an immense pain and a wine red liquid leaking out of her stomach. Shit. She'd been stabbed.

 

William let out a sick laugh. Suzy knew it probably hadn't punctured anything, but she needed to get to the hospital before it got infected, or before she would bleed out. So she gripped her stomach and walked outside to her car, drove herself to the hospital. She hated lie, but she ended up saying that she tripped in the kitchen and fell on a knife. after that, she bought herself an apartment and never returned to that house. She felt very guilty about it, but didn't want to put the children in harms way.   
{END.}


End file.
